Millions of people worldwide own mobile computing devices and mobile telephones for communication. As a result, a wide variety of accessories for mobile computing devices and mobile phones have become popular, including mobile phone cases, computing device cases, charging cases, charging packs, attachable pockets, attachable wallets, etc. Additionally, in recent years, many people have begun to smoke electronic cigarettes as a safer alternative to smoking tobacco cigarettes. Most electronic cigarettes include a battery-powered heating element that atomizes a liquid solution into a vapor that a user can inhale into his lungs. Typically, the liquid solution can include a mixture of propylene glycol, glycerin, nicotine, flavorings, preservatives, other fillers and any combination thereof. Because of the decreased health dangers associated with smoking electronic cigarettes, this relatively new product has become very popular.
Many consumers who use mobile computing devices and mobile phones also use electronic cigarettes. One of the problems such people encounter is a lack of storage space necessary to hold both a mobile computing device or mobile phone and an electronic cigarette at the same time. For example, a person may not have enough room in their pockets to store both a mobile computing device or mobile phone and an electronic cigarette at the same time. Also, both a device/phone and an electronic cigarette require separate electrical cords, which can be cumbersome and cause clutter. Additionally, people with a tendency for losing items, may lose an electronic cigarette if it is not secured to another item. Furthermore, if a person uses a mobile computing device or mobile phone and also smokes electronic cigarettes, that person currently has to purchase the device/phone and electronic cigarettes at different points in time. This can be time consuming and tedious.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way to use both electronic cigarettes and mobile computing devices or mobile phones.